Not With Haste
by MichiefWarrior11
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa have intended on holding secrets until their death. But what happens when their biggest secret is being hunted until its death.
1. Chapter 1

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you will remember me_

The sun set in the grand living room that held one Malfoy mother, a glass of wine held in her delicate pale hands. Clear coats of grey covered her manicured nails. A look of passive aggression placed on her face as she waited for her husband, three years had passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort. But with the many followers the Ministry failed to put in Askaban, she could only worry that they would come after her family. Especially when Lucius left in such a rush during lunch today.

Ungracefully she gulped the last dosage of deep red liquid, with a scrunch of her displeased face. The silence only grew louder and she felt that if she sat long enough, time would turn her into a stone. Standing swiftly, her green dress flowed after her legs moved step by step, up the cold stairs; bare feet painted the same grey as her hands. Finally the large mahogany door of Lucius's office came into view, she knew better than to enter. But all she wanted was the comfort of his cologne. Within the matter of minutes she had looked through his entire library of books, and smiled at the moving pictures he finally placed among them. Reaching his desk everything looked in order. It always was, Lucius had a slight obsessive-compulsive disorder. Everything was perfectly stacked and closed, except one of his drawers. Half open, illuminating the color of fire. With the consideration of danger Narcissa drew her wand from the bow behind her dress. Casting a spell the drawer opened fully and she saw a mess of files. As if Lucius threw the manila folder without care that all the papers in it fell out. Curious she levitated all the files until they were spread across his desk.

There were pictures of wizards lying on the floor, stamped in red ink "UNKOWN SPELL". The next photographs she saw had the words "GLASS", "FIRE" and "SMOKE". They showed different locations that had been ruined, church's whose stained windows had been shattered, blood spread over all the wood benches. Abandoned houses that held nothing but near ash, pieces of woodlands that no longer had large green fir trees. Old buildings where smoke failed to stop creating itself.

Narcissa could feel sensations of fear and anxiety, running through her hands and chest. What was Lucius studying that he did not tell her? Feeling unconscious she sat in his large chair. Steadying her breath Narcissa continued her discovery. Officially opening the manila folder, despite all the photos that had already fallen out, she found a profile of a wizard.

NAME: Elaina Camille Mikaelson _*UNKNOWN WIZARD*_

GENDER: Female

AGE: 18-21

DOB: UNKNOWN, 1975-1978

HAIR COLOR: Dark Brown

EYE COLOR: Grey

SKIN: Pale

UREGENCY OF CAPTURE 1-10: 10

WANTED FOR: The murder of over twenty wizards and five muggles. Over fifth-teen injured muggles and appx. twelve wizards. The destruction of St. Johns Catholic Church, four homes and unknown buildings.

OBSERVATIONS: Extremely powerful witch who does not use spells in order to cast magic. "Internal magic". Inexperienced according to occurrences wizards have encountered with the teenage girl. Thus inexperience in magic causes bigger chaos then intended. Facts remain unknown about the rise of this wizard.

Next to this last paragraph Lucius wrote an asterisk then with his flawless penmanship "Parents are muggles, but such strong magic MUST come from a pure blood family." Then in crossed out words "Elisabeth Camellias Malfoy"

Narcissa gasped at the name. It couldn't be her, it simply couldn't. With a new flame of energy she began rampaging through the files until she could find a picture of this wizard. With shaky hands she finally found a moving clipping. It was a petite girl in a grey tank top, cream cashmere sweater that flowed until it was almost at her knees. She was wearing light washed jeans and brown riding boots. Her hair was long and dark brown . . . nostalgically Narcissa saw Andromeda in her mind. The girls skin was pale, but her cheeks flushed.

The next clipping she saw terrified her. Fire corrupted around the small female. But the look of desperation could not be cloaked on her face. She didn't look vengeful or proud; instead the girl was wrecked with sobs.

There was only one more picture left. This one didn't move, a muggle had taken it. Elaina stood proud next to her muggle father and mother. A big smile of happiness, and a beautiful navy dress that complimented the necklace she was wearing. A simple chain holding a silver Narcissus flower charm.

Tears fell down her eyes. "Elisabeth Camellias Malfoy" she whispered over and over again. Then she was taken a back, "It can't be you. It can not, it can not be you Lisa." She grabbed the photo of "Elaina", "You were a sq-, a squ-, you couldn't produce magic. The midwife said that you held no magic. The healer said you held no magic. You were a –"

"A Squib, dear." Lucius voices echoes fiercely through the dimly lighted office.


	2. Chapter 2

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

Lucius stood at the far side of the dark office. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming unlike other nights. He would usually apparate home and within seconds insist Mrs. Malfoy and he take a warm bath or lay together until they could not keep their eyes open. Tonight the look upon his face was angry. Steadily he took long and fast strides over to his desk where Narcissa sat shocked. Hastily putting away the pictures into the manila folder he whispered incoherent things.

The picture of Elaina with her muggle parents was still in her hands. "Give it here, Cissa" Lucius reached for the photo. With quick reaction Narcissa shot back and was on her feet within moments. "I said give it here" Lucius's voice hissed and his hand moved forward once again.

"No." she growled. "If this is Elisa-"

"It is not!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.

"I will remind you not to raise your voice at me in my home Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snarled, gaining a tighter grip upon the photo. Her eyes met his in plea to discuss the situation but with out regard of her request he looked away; shoving the folder into the desk. Hesitantly she placed the picture on the desk and slid it into his view.

"It's not Elisabeth." He whispered.

"Do not lie to me Lucius." She whispered hoarsely, "Don't you dare lie to me." Narcissa croaked. "We've endured so much and conquered the worse because you have always been truthful no matter the circumstances." She observed his hand upon the desk curl into a tight fist and she felt his walls breaking. "Look me in the eye." She reached for his shoulder and pushed it to the side, allowing a space big enough for her to squeeze into. Placing herself between the tight gap of himself and the desk. "Look at me love." Narcissa grabbed his tense jaw and turned it towards her, Lucius's eyes fell upon her soft face. Skin white as snow and lips the color of pretty pink roses. Finally his stone grey eyes met her cobalt orbs and every muscle in his body lost tension.

"Is . . ." her hands roam over his eyebrows, "this" to the corner of his eyes, "girl" down to his cheek bones, finally cupping his face in her palm, her thumbs grazing his lips, "our Lisa?"

With no room to lie Lucius answered, "I believe so . . . yes."

Narcissa's pouted lips turned into a genuine smile, so large Lucius hadn't seen her smile like this since the birth of Draco. Suddenly she threw her arms around the nape of Lucius's neck and giggled at such a high squeal, the demure for this true blood to act so giddy was unrealistic. Lucius did not quite share the enthusiasm of which Narcissa put forth. "You sick scum, why did you not tell me?!" she playfully punched his chest. Mr. Malfoy robotically grabbed her waist and sat her upon his desk.

"You're so quick to forget that the Ministry has sent for every dark or good wizard her capture Cissa." He whispered, "She's dangerous."

"Oh, Lucius we know no such thing! She simply can not contro-"

"I understand this! But the Ministry does not and-"

"And they will call off the hunt when you tell them that this, this is our Elisabeth!" Narcissa hushed his words by grabbing his face and pulling it towards hers. Lucius pulled away.

"I will tell them nothing!"

"They'll kill her!"

"We do not know if this is our daughter Narcissa!"

"Oh shut your mouth-"

"Yes the picture is quite convincing, and they are the same age. But Elisabeth was a squib! An abomination! The Wizarding World has one time seen the Malfoy family fall from its thrown and I will never let them see us weak once more!"

"Have you learned nothing you incompetent bastard? Family is what saved us last. Love," Narcissa snarled "is what came through the champion. And I will not let you give yourself the right to shove that a side."

"Until I am sure-"

"But you are." Narcissa stood up and took a step into Lucius space. "Do you remember the day she was born?" She accused.

"Of course I do!" he growled, " . . . she was beautiful."

Grabbing his hands Narcissa spoke soft into the silent dark office, " She opened her eyes and you were angry that she had your color instead of mine. You were afraid she would have a cold heart, "It's not fair that she will have the icy glare of my mother Cissy!" you whined . . . then she smiled and the look on your face was precious." Lucius grew a small smirk and gripped his wife's hands more forcefully. "Then I told you that I was glad she had your eyes, so you could see that you are not a monster or a mad man. Since her eyes were complete twins of yours, you would notice that although they are grey . . . they are not emotionless." He then looked at her and kissed the top of her nose. "About two hours after her birth, we were in our bed and you kept putting off the Healers knock because you refused to give her away for even a second. But on the fourth hour the insisted, and even threatened you," Narcissa laughed "that if you didn't let them check her health, they would charge us double. Even then you looked at me as if a thousand more galleons was worth more minutes having our newborn roll around. That's when I told you to stop being a hoarder, and that we had the rest of our life with her in it . . ." Narcissa's voice grew quiet and she noticed Lucius's body tense. "Finally you unlocked the door and told them to be quick. So the healer ran his wand over her countlessly. Green light illuminated every time, until he spoke a rather easy spell. _Confirmar Magia._ The healer cast it five times in a row and each time his wand illuminated red. You asked him what spell was being defective and he never answered. Until, finally you yelled at him and he looked at both of us wide eyed. If my memory serves me right his forehead was beaded with sweat." Lucius's jaw began to crunch up in tautness. "He whispered that our beautiful baby girl held no magic. Outraged you yelled at him to speak up. Clearer he told us once again that Elisabeth would never be able to produce magic, there was not an ounce of it in her blood. You accused him of slander and had him escorted out immediately; swearing if he told anyone about Lisa you would murder him. Then you called every healer and had them come over all in the same day, wiping there memory and sending them off one by one after each of their wands lit up red."

"Stop." Lucius whispered.

"After all our efforts of proving that our child was a pure-blood witch had failed, you took Elisabeth one last time in your arms. You told me that it would be a disgrace to keep a squib in our home. I yelled at you that this was my princess, my 'Lisa', that I would hate you for my entire existence if you took her from our family. Then you looked at her fragile frame and I could see it Lucius, I could see that you loved her. Magical or not, she already took up the places in your heart of which I could not fill. But nothing could change a truly raised pure-bloods mind set. The next day despite my efforts you set up arrangements-"

"Cissa stop tal-" Lucius tried in vain to stop the words flailing from his wife's mouth. But she only rose her voice.

"You brought her into our room that grey morning, and I knew it was no good, because you're eyes represented the dreadful dying sky outside our window. With little to almost no words you explained that this was my last sitting with dear Elisabeth Camellias Malfoy. I sobbed and my body wracked with tears as I held her. I remember taking off the necklace you gave me on our wedding day. The-"

"Narcissus flower charm." He replaced her words.

"Yes. I placed it over her neck, kissed her fore head and watched as you walked out of the room with her. As soon as the door closed you charmed the room from my escape, because you knew I'd stop your intentions. I yelled and yelled at you not to take her awa-"

"If I would have left it uncharmed you _would_ have hindered my plans." Lucius defended himself in a low voice. "I could not let that-"

"I was depressed for weeks. The Daily Prophet even accused you of my murder since I refused to leave the house for over three months. And do not act like the emotionless man Lucius . . . her lost presence affected you as well. You just thought you could find her at the bottom of every liquor bottle in our house. Then one night I finally ventured from our room and found you here . . . where I stand." Narcissa softly placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. "You were throwing every bottle of alcohol at your shelves. Yelling in frustration as the shattered glass flew everywhere."

"You rushed in and shouted that I was mad. Then you launched yourself at me and held me until I could feel something again."

"Then slowly everything became better. Time went on and we had Draco, our darling heir. But love, fate has given us a second chance at the happiness that was taken from us. And Merlin forgive you let her-"

"I am trying to save her Cissa. I promise. The moment her photo ran through the Ministry, I knew that was Lisa. I've been on every hunt and helped her escape every time. She will come home one day, I swear it Narcissa." He spoke in a stern and steady tone, and Narcissa felt her hand wet. She then noticed Lucius Malfoy was crying.


End file.
